Bunkasai
by Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan
Summary: Festival Budaya sudah dekat. Seperti biasa, Klub Teather akan menampilkan sebuah drama. Sukseskah mereka? Warning: AU.


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime

**Warning:** AU 100%, OOC, Super Garing, typo (diusahakan tidak), EYD sangat diragukan, bahasa berbelit-belit, d.l.l.

_Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan present:_

**:: BUNKASAI ::**

.

.

.

"Teman-teman, seperti biasa di festival budaya nanti kita akan menampilkan sebuah drama," ucap sang Wakil Ketua Klub Teather, Mikasa Ackerman di hadapan kawan-kawannya dengan gaya _stay cool_ yang menjadi _image_-nya yang telah ia dapat sejak masih SD.

Sang Ketua klub, Frans tidak bisa hadir karena flu jadi Mikasa lah yang menggantikannya untuk memimpin diskusi tentang festival budaya yang sebentar lagi akan diadakan.

Semua yang mendengarnya ada yang diam, ada yang senang, ada yang mengeluh, ada yang cuek bahkan ada yang menguap.

"Tidak bisa kita ganti? Kedai teh misalnya?" usul pemuda berkepala botak seperti biksu (memang banyak yang mengira ia biksu atau penjaga kuil), Connie Springer.

"Bagaimana kalau stand kentang rebus!?" seru Sasha Blouse dengan mata berbinar dan kunciran rambutnya bergoyang-goyang layaknya ekor kuda. Semua _sweatdrop_ melihat-(atau mendengar)-nya.

"Ehm! Ehem! Ekhm!" Mikasa berdeham disertai batuk-batuk, mirip bapak-bapak keselek permen. "Kita ini klub Teather. Kalau mau buka stand makanan silahkan bicara pada klub memasak!" ucapnya.

"Karena guru pemimbing kita, Mike-_sensei_ sedang _honey moon_ dan mengalami kendala kehabisan bahan bakar pesawat di Singapura jadi kita akan dibimbing oleh Rivaille-_sensei _untuk kedepannya," lanjut Mikasa─

"UUAPHUAAAAA!"

─yang secara ajaib membuat yang tadi diam jadi melongo, yang senang jadi _jawdrop_, yang mengeluh jadi keringatan, yang cuek jadi melotot, dan yang menguap ngantuk jadi melek seketika. Kecuali para cewek yang notabenenya fans Rivaille jadi sembah sujud di depan Ilahi ─eh, di depan Mikasa sambil mengucap puja-puji syukur.

Rivaille, seorang laki-laki berukuran 160 cm yang tampangnya lumayan cakep dengan badan kekar nan berotot adalah laki-laki yang mengajar mata pelajaran olahraga, guru BK dan salah satu pengurus UKS yang terkenal akan ke-_over_-an dalam menegakkan disiplin, kebersihan dan... kucing.

Ya! Guru paling serem dan ditakutin seluruh penduduk sekolah ─sampai kepala yayasan dan kepala sekolah─ sekaligus _Cat Lover_ (tapi tak mengakui) ini memang agak nyentrik dalam memberi hukuman. Meski kenyentrikannya lebih waras daripada kenyentrikan seorang guru Biologi bernama Hanji Zoe.

"Oke," Jean Kirstein membuka suara memecahkan batas antara kehebohan (dari pihak fans Rivaille) dan kesunyian (dari pihak non-fans). "Jadi mau main drama yang bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Kalau cerita klasik bagaimana? Seperti Cinderella?" usul gadis pirang mungil nan imut, Crysta Lenz.

"Ah, sudah basi," komen Connie.

"Snow White?" tanya Ymir, cewek tomboy yang sebenarnya nggak diketahui siapa nama lengkapnya dan nama aslinya.

"Nggak harus tentang dongeng juga, kan? Yang lain ajalah, seperti... Kamen Rider atau Ultraman?" usul Marco Bott sukses membuat seluruh anggota klub menatap intens ke arahnya dengan ekspresi cengo dan _sweatdrop_ di kepala mereka.

"Sudah SMU, kau masih suka nonton Ultraman?" Jean selaku sahabat Marco sampai _jawdrop_ mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya ini masih nonton film masa anak-anak itu.

"Bu-Bukan!" sanggah Marco dengan wajah memerah. Anak baik, ramah, yang selalu dapat 20 besar di kelasnya dan berfikiran dewasa macam Marco ternyata suka Ultraman dan Kamen Rider? Sungguh tidak disangka.

"Lagipula keduanya bukan cerita klasik, kan?" ucap Rainer Braun, "Seriuslah sedikit! Ini kalau kacau bisa digantung di tiang listrik oleh Rivaille-_sensei_."

"Oh! Romeo dan Juliet bagaimana?" usul Minna Caroline.

"Kenapa nggak Malin Kundang saja? Kan ada nilai moralnya," usul Armin Arlert.

"Nggak ada usulan lain? Yang beda dari yang lain apa?" ucap Jean.

"Kalau begitu coba kau pikirkan!" ucap Anie Leonhart dengan aura kelam, seperti biasa.

"Kalau mau yang beda, kenapa tidak buat cerita sendiri saja yang ada musiknya sekalian?" ucap Eren Jaeger ─yang sebenarnya nggak ada niat buat ngasi usulan.

Semuanya menatap Eren dengan pandangan yang agak sukar dibaca. Pihak yang dipandang jadi merasa tak nyaman.

"Boleh juga," ucap Bertholt Fuubar yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara diikuti beberapa anggota lain yang ikut-ikutan bilang 'Boleh juga'.

"Bukan ide yang buruk, kurasa," kata Ymir.

"Eh?" agak nggak nyangka juga Eren mendengar teman-temannya yang ternyata setuju dengan usulannya.

"Siapa yang mau nulis naskahnya?" tanya Connie.

"Eren aja. Kan dia yang pertama kali mengusulkan," ucap Jean.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang buat?" tanya Eren dengan nada lantang tapi sebenarnya tanpa ada maksud buruk sama sekali. Jean membalasnya hanya dengan decihan.

"Baik, kita pakai cara cadangan seperti biasa," kata Mikasa sambil berjalan menuju pojok ruangan dan mengambil sebuah kotak kardus untuk mengundi siapa yang akan membuat naskahnya.

Selain membuat anggota lain tidak saling tunjuk dan lempar tugas, cara ini juga ampuh untuk membuat Jean dan Eren ─yang nggak jauh beda sama anjing-kucing─ adu mulut. Dan Mikasa nggak suka keributan, meski sebenarnya Mikasa lebih takut kalau terjadi apa-apa sama sang saudara tercinta, Eren saat berkelahi dengan Jean.

Setiap Eren berkelahi, dalam benak Mikasa mulai keluar berbagai ketakutan seperti; Gimana kalau muka Eren yang _cute_ bonyok? Gimana kalau orang yang diajak Eren berkelahi minta anak geng mengeroyok Eren? Bagaimana kalau Eren dilaporin guru BK? Gimana kalau Eren ketangkap polisi karena kasus kekerasan? Gimana kalau ─Ah! Sudahlah. Abaikan kekhawatiran Mikasa. Kita kembali ke cerita.

Mikasa pun mengambil kertas di dalamnya lalu menulis nama yang ia dapat di papan putih yang sudah tersedia.

_Hasil pengundian:_

_Naskah cerita: Minna Caroline_

Beberapa anak ─khususnya yang laki-laki memasang muka agak pucat. Bahaya, pikir mereka. Bisa-bisa bukannya dapat tepuk tangan malah dapat tomat obralan secara gratis.

"Minna, tolong ya," ucap Mikasa.

"Serahkan padaku!" ucap Minna penuh semangat.

"Baiklah, usahakan kau menyelesaikan naskah itu sebelum hari senin depan," ucap Mikasa lagi.

"Jangan bikin cerita yang aneh-aneh," tambah Jean.

"Dan jangan bertemakan BL," tambah Anie dengan dingin.

Sudah jadi rahasia umum bagi klub teather bahwa diam-diam Minna Caroline adalah seorang _fujoshi_ kelas menengah atas tingkat satu.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik," ucap Minna lagi. Segila-gilanya Minna terhadap _yaoi_, ia masih waras untuk tidak menyelipkan adegan percintaan antar lelaki di naskah yang akan digunakan untuk festival. Lagian yang tahu Mina _fujoshi_ cuma teman satu klub dan teman terdekatnya saja.

"Selanjutnya kita akan memilih pengurus yang lain," ucap Mikasa kembali memegang kotak undian.

"Mikasa, biar aku saja yang menyiapkan kostum dan perlengkapan rias," Hannah mengangkat tangannya spontan.

"Terima kasih, Hannah-_senpai_." Mikasa pun menuliskan nama Hannah di papan tulis.

"Mikasa, bagaimana kalau kita minta kolaborasi dengan klub musik untuk mengiringi drama kita?" usul Armin.

"Boleh memangnya?" tanya Eren.

"Ya, kita coba dulu. Bukankah kamu yang menyarankan biar ada musiknya." Eren diam. Padahal tadi dia nggak mikir saat ngasi usulan. Tapi Eren nggak tega bilang. Teman-temannya sudah terlanjur semangat. Sebagai anak yang baik hati, setia kawan, suka menolong, rajin belajar, hormat orang tua dan pandai menabung, tidak mungkin Eren mematahkan semangat kawannya begitu saja.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu kalian temui guru pemimbing klub musik sana!" perintah Ymir.

"He?"

"Yang punya ide kan, kalian," dukung Sasha sambil memakan kripik kentang yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di tangannya.

Pandangan semua tertuju pada Eren dan Armin, bahkan Mikasa pun ikut-ikutan. Duo sahabat itu hanya pasrah.

"B-Baiklah," ucapnya dengan sangat kompak bahkan saat mereka berdiri pun kompak. Sungguh sahabat sehati.

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

"Permisi." Eren dan Armin membuka pintu ruang guru dan mengintip.

"Ya, mencari siapa?" tanya seorang guru berkacamata.

"Ano... Rico-_sensei_, kami kemari ingin menemui pemimbing klub musik," jawab Armin.

"Dia tidak ada disini, tapi tadi saya melihatnya di ruang musik."

"Ah, kalau begitu kami mohon permisi," ucap Eren seraya membungkuk.

"Terima kasih banyak," ucap Armin juga membungkuk seperti Eren.

Duo sahabat sehati itu pun meninggalkan ruang guru dan berjalan menuju ruang musik. Satu-persatu, ruang kelas yang telah sepi mereka lewati tanpa ada percakapan sama sekali, mungkin karena mereka bingung mau ngobrol apa. Langkah mereka semakin dekat dengan ruang musik dan...

...entah kenapa ada atmosfir yang kurang mengenakan.

TENG! Suara piano yang nyaring membuat Eren dan Armin tersentak kaget. Suara alunan piano itu nggak jauh beda dengan alunan musik orkestra bertema horror. Angin luar yang masuk melalui jendela di koridor semakin kecang membuat Eren dan Armin merinding.

"E-E-Eren, k-kok perasaanku n-nggak enak, ya?" tanya Armin tergagap saking merindingnya.

"S-Sudahlah, mungkin hanya perasaan saja," ucap Eren berusaha tenang.

Langkah mereka kini tepat berada di depan pintu ruang musik yang menjadi ruangan klub musik. Perasaan mereka semakin tak enak. Dengan ragu Eren meraih gagang pintu.

CKLEK! Gagang pintu diputar.

KRIIIIEEEEK! Pintu pun terbuka dengan gerakan _slowmotion_.

"Eh!"

.

~o~

.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

"Suara apa i─"

"EREN! ARMIN!" Mikasa berteriak membuat perkataan Marco terputus.

Langsung saja _Alarm Brother Complex_ milik Mikasa pun berbunyi tanda bahwa Eren, saudara sepupu Mikasa yang tersayang sedang dalam kesulitan. _Well_, kalau _canon_-nya Eren dan Mikasa saudara angkat, disini mereka sepupuan._ Author_ tekankan: S-E-P-U-P-U. Se-pu-pu. Sepupu! Eren dan Mikasa adalah sepupu. Awalnya banyak yang nggak percaya karena mereka beda banget. Mungkin Mikasa lebih tepat dikatakan mengidap '_Cousin Complex_'.

Segera saja dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa bagaikan halilintar, Mikasa langsung keluar ruangan klub menuju sumber suara dimana 2 orang yang ia kenal sejak balita itu berada. Bayang-bayang dimana Eren dan Armin ditodong pistol oleh teroris nyasar muncul di kepala Mikasa, lalu berganti menjadi Armin dan Eren berlumuran darah tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah, lalu berganti lagi menjadi Armin dan Eren hendak diperkosa om-om maho atau nenek-nenek mesum.

"TIDAAAK... ARMIN! EREN!" Mikasa menjerit ketika fantasi-fantasi itu muncul di otaknya. Ia sungguh semakin sangat khawatir dan takut jika terjadi apa-apa pada mereka berdua ─khususnya Eren.

Sedangkan itu di ruangan klub, semuanya pada bingung.

"Apa? Teriakan apa itu?"

"Dimana Mikasa?"

"Itu tadi suara Armin dan Eren, kan?"

Sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi? Mari kita lihat Eren dan Armin!

.

~o~

.

Dengan ragu Eren meraih gagang pintu.

CKLEK! Gagang pintu diputar.

KRIIIIEEEEK! Pintu pun terbuka dengan gerakan _slowmotion_.

"Eh!"

Sosok kerangka manusia dengan lumuran darah berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan keadaan tergantung.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!" baik Armin dan Eren secara refleks berteriak sangat kencang saking terkejutnya.

Bau amis dari darah yang mengalir di tengkorang tersebut begitu menusuk dan membuatnya menakutkan.

"Uwaaaaa... Bikin kaget!" teriak beberapa anak di ruangan tersebut.

Eren dan Armin langsung menutup mulut mereka. Mereka menatap ruangan tersebut secara seksama dengan takjub, ngeri sekaligus heran.

"Maaf, ya berantakan," ucap seorang gadis pirang pendek yang Eren dan Armin kenali adalah _senpai_ mereka bernama Petra Ral.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Eren dan Armin mendapat kembali ketenangannya dan melihat kerangka di depan mereka dengan seksama. Ini... kerangka tiruan ternyata. Banyak boneka yang di pakai untuk pelajaran biologi ada disini dan juga aksesories bertema hallowen dan hal-hal berbau horror. Dalam hati, Eren dan Armin heran, kenapa ruangan klub musik jadi kayak gudang angker begini.

"Eren~! Armin~! Oh, Muridku~!" sesosok makhluk berkacamata tebal datang menghampiri dua sahabat itu dan memeluk mereka secara tiba-tiba.

"Ha-Hanji-_sensei_, se-sesak~," ucap Armin dengan nafas tercekat.

Ya! Sosok itu adalah Hanji Zoe, guru biologi mereka yang diketahui berjenis kelamin perempuan ─meski ia sering disangka laki-laki hanya karena masalah 'dada kecil' dan 'wajah ketutup kacamata tebal', walau yang bersangkutan tidak keberatan disangka lelaki─ dan terkenal akan keunikannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian ada perlu apa?" tanyanya seraya melepas pelukannya dan menatap muridnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kami mau menemui guru pemimbing klub musik," jawab Armin.

"Oh. Iya, ada apa?" tanya Hanji.

"Ka-Kami mau bertemu guru pemimbing klub musik, _Sensei_," jelas Armin lagi.

"Iya. Itu saya. Ada apa?"

Armin dan Eren melotot, kaget bukan main. Guru biologi nyentrik macam Hanji ini seorang pemimbing klub musik. Logikanya kan, klub berbau seni itu dibimbing oleh guru yang dekat dengan hal seni. Guru biologi, sih rasanya jauh banget bidangnya. Tapi biarlah. Ada hal yang lebih penting daripada itu.

"_Ano_... Begini..."

"TIDAAAK... ARMIN! EREN!"

Belum sempat Armin menjelaskan, suara seseorang yang terasa _familiar_ bagi Eren dan Armin terdengar begitu kencang bagaikan suara gajah ngamuk karena digigit semut.

"Mikasa?" gumam Eren begitu menoleh ke sumber suara.

Mikasa berlari dengan sangat kencang dengan mata yang persis seperti kucing mau menerkam mangsa. Mikasa pun melompat bagai kutu loncat, bersiap menendang 'sesuatu' di depan Armin dan Eren. Sepertinya kekhawatiran kelewat batas _plus_ penyakit _brother complex_ ─Maksudnya... _Cousin complex_ yang dimiliki Mikasa membuat Mikasa kehilangan akal sehatnya dan tak memperhatikan bahwa 'sesuatu' yang ia serang adalah gurunya sendiri.

Dengan insting membela diri yang dimiliki Hanji, refleks ia menunduk demi menghindari serangan dari Mikasa membuat serangan cewek cantik bersurai hitam itu mengenai kerangka buatan yang digantung di pintu. Tuh, kan! Bukan hanya hewan yang punya insting membela diri dari si pemangsa, manusia juga punya.

Mikasa terjun ke lantai dengan posisi jongkok sampai akhirnya ia mendapat kesadarannya kembali sebagai manusia cerdas nan waras, dan─

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

─berteiak kaget + ketakutan melihat kerangka manusia berlumuran darah di bawahnya. Dan dengan begitu, Mikasa Ackerman, wanita tercantik di sekolahan yang memiliki rambut hitam berkilauan dan jago bela diri pingsan untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah.

"Mi-Mikasa!"

"Kyaa... Mikasa!"

"Mikasa!"

Eren, Armin, dan Hanji kaget begitu Sang Sepupu/Sahabat kecil/Murid jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

.

**:: Bersambung... ::**

.

.

**Free Talk:**

Halo, saya Jun Takahashi dari Desa Higashisawa. Saya seorang _newbie_ yang secara iseng mampir ke fandom Shingeki No Kyojin. Karena itu mohon bantuannya. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Mau kasi flame tak apa, saya rela jadi pelampiasan kekesalan anda *masokis mode: on*

**A/N #1:**

Disini Hanji saya jadikan perempuan. Saya nggak nyangka bahwa _gender_ Hanji dikatakan tidak diketahui. Pertama kali tahu dari fanfic seseorang.

Saya jadikan Hanji perempuan disini karena beberapa faktor, yaitu:

1. Seiyuu-nya cewek.

2. Mukanya feminim.

3. Pertama kali saya buka Wikia, Hanji masuk dalam kategori Female Character.

4. Menurut pengamatan saya, saat liat bentuk dan cara gambarnya Isayama-san ada kemungkinan besar Hanji adalah perempuan (baru dugaan saya aja, sih)

5. Dari bentuk fisik Hanji saat saya lihat di anime dalam mode lambat, terlihat jelas Hanji adalah perempuan. (Waktu itu nggak sengaja me-klik mode lambat, eh akhirnya kelihatan bentuk fisiknya Hanji. Hehehe... :P)

6. Doujinshi dan gambar dari Zerochan menyebutkan bahwa Hanji adalah perempuan. Mereka (para penerjemah) menggunakan kata "She" untuk Hanji.

Karena itu, bagi yang lebih suka atau yang mengharapkan Hanji itu cowok (atau multi gender atau transgender), saya sangat minta maaf. Atau yang nggak suka pendapat saya bahwa Hanji itu perempuan, bisa temuin Ivankov biar Hanji-nya jadi cowok *author dijitak karena bawa-bawa karakter fandom lain*.

**A/N #2 (Butuh kritik dan saran):**

Saya agak bingung, nih sama nama karakternya. Mungkin ada yang tidak sesuai tulisannya. Bagi fans berat SnK, saya minta maaf.

**Eren Jaeger** = Ada kemungkinan sebenarnya nama Eren ditulis Ellen karena orang Jepang kadang nyebut huruf 'R' jadi 'L' atau 'L' jadi 'R'. Pembaca mau saya tulis Ellen atau Eren?

**Berthort Fuubar** = Dari tulisan katakana-nya saya baca _Berutoruto Fuubaa_. Benar nggak tulisannya begini? Soalnya dari beberapa sumber ditulis 'Berthordt Hoover'.

**Crysta Lenz** = Saya bingung. Ini di tulis 'Krista', 'Crista' atau 'Crysta'?

**Rivaille** = Ada yang menulisnya 'Rivaille' tapi ada juga yang menuliskannya 'Levi'. Waktu saya lihat tulisan katakana-nya malah jadi terbaca 'Rivai'. Di anime kedengaran 'Rivail', sih. Menurut pembaca namanya yang mana?

**Ervin Smith** = Banyak yang menulisnya dengan 'Erwin' dan 'Irvine' tapi ketika saya baca tulisan katakana-nya dan dengar percakapan animenya malah jadi 'Ervin'. Atau saya yang salah, ya?

Ada beberapa tokoh yang tidak saya ketahui nama atau nama lengkapnya. Ada yang mau membantu? Itu pun jika Pembaca Terhormat Sekalian bersedia.

Ah, maaf banyak nanya. Soalnya kalau nggak nanya, saya salah nanti, seperti kata pepatah "Malu bertanya, sesat di perempatan jalan". Di chapter selanjutnya saya akan berusaha memperbaiki tulisan saya.

Saya nggak tahu kapan akan update dengan status yang yang masih pelajar dan akhir-akhir ini penyakit lama saya kambuh lagi. Tapi kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan disini.

_Arigatou Gozaimasu_^^

_Jaa Mata..._


End file.
